


Demigods, Healers, and Snakes, Oh My!

by XSpreadYourWingsX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, m/m - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSpreadYourWingsX/pseuds/XSpreadYourWingsX
Summary: One-Shot. Will is tired and may be a little over emotional. Good thing his boyfriend is there to embarrass him in front of everyone. Originally posted on FanFiction.





	Demigods, Healers, and Snakes, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of something I saw on Pinterest.

"Is everything alright?" Concern rang through the questioning voice, and others around it died down.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep last night," answered Nico. "I haven't been able to get him off me all morning. Austin had to lead the cabin to breakfast." A muffled complaint sounded from his shoulder as he sat down.

The sun was just beginning to cast its warm golden light over the valley of Camp Half-Blood as the son of Hades joined the others at breakfast. He would've expected the blond behind him to be rejuvenated by the solar rays, but instead, he stood slumped over with head resting uncomfortably on Nico's shoulder.

"Will, why don't you sit down as well?" suggested Piper. Her kaleidoscope eyes glowed with the same concern that was evident in her voice. Will obliged clumsily. "Now tell us why you didn't get enough sleep."

Seven sets of eyes gazed expectantly upon the son of Apollo as they all waited for his answer. Nico had to assume that due to the fact all his boyfriend could manage was another few words (or grunts) muffled through his sweatshirt, Piper had not used her fabled gift of charmspeak.

A few moments of silence passed before Jason piped up. His hair was still ruffled from last night's sleep, and his glasses were situated on his nose just crooked enough to bother Nico. "Um… What?"

A faint smile danced across Nico's lips as he glanced at the healer beside him, who made no more effort to speak and simply gave a sigh, as if it would be satisfactory enough for the inquiring demigods. The sigh was tanged with exhaustion and sorrow, as if he'd given up hope for getting a good night's sleep ever again.

Nico redirected his gaze back to the others, and all eyes trailed onto him as he spoke. "He's been real busy in the infirmary lately," Nico began. "This past week there have been over fifty campers wounded in training or relapsing after the war."

Will spoke into his shoulder again, tickling Nico's skin through his sweatshirt with a warm breath. Nico turned his head. "What's that?" he asked softly. Another muffled word sounded in response, but this time it was audible enough to hear. Barely. "Oh." Once again he turned back to the others. "Sixty."

A mix of surprised and concerned expressions crossed over the faces of his friends at the news.

"Jeez man, you need to take it easy," said Jason, eyebrows knitted together worriedly as he gazed awkwardly at Will, who still hadn't moved. "You must be exhausted."

Percy shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth, eyes never leaving his plate. He shrugged. "Could be worse." Nico's obsidian eyes gleamed as he scowled at him. "Ouch!" Percy yelped as Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. For a moment he stared incredulously at the girl beside him, but then realization flickered over his sea green irises and he turned toward Nico. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Why don't you just have someone cover for you?" Frank inquired, attempting to change the subject. He and Hazel sat shoulder-to-shoulder just across from Will and Nico.

Will finally turned just enough to be heard without fully removing his head from its rest. "Not enough healers."

"He speaks!" Percy exclaimed.

Ignoring Percy, Hazel shifted in her seat, gold eyes sparkling in the sun. "Really? Even including the group of Romans who stayed?"

Will nodded, ruffling his hair against Nico's black sweatshirt. The small movement seemed to bring Hazel's mood down. Ever since Nico had started dating Will, Hazel had become just as worried about the blond's wellbeing as her brother's. "Here," she offered, picking up her empty goblet, "drink some water."

As soon as the word 'water' was spoken, the goblet automatically filled itself. Will finally lifted his head from Nico's shoulder, face flushed and eyes glazed as he gulped down the water Hazel handed him.

The drink seemed to help slightly as Will quenched his thirst. "Thank you," he said.

Hazel nodded and took back the cup. "Better?" she asked kindly. Even if he could never really express it, Nico always greatly appreciated how nice his sister was to him and others.

"A little," Will responded. However better Will felt, Nico was glad. Mostly because he was actually sitting upright now, instead of with his head lying on Nico for support. Not that he'd ever deny Will support if he needed it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jason asked in mock politeness, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Will, though weary as he was, caught on and smiled, shaking his head. Jason leaned forward. "Do you need to cry?" A few snickers erupted from around the table, and nobody minded, knowing that it was all a joke and was going toward making the boy feel better.

Will smiled, stretching his arms out behind him with his hands clasped. "Nah," he remarked, "I'm too tough to cry."

This earned a few smirks and faint scoffs, but Nico became confused, redirecting his gaze toward his boyfriend. "What are you talking about?"

The other six watched the scene unfold with unwavering attention, falling silent at 'Death Boy's' words. Their eyes held curiosity and maybe even a bit of anxiousness. Will returned Nico's stare with a perplexed gaze of his own.

"Just yesterday you were crying about snakes," Nico announced.

Will's lower lip jutted out in a pout the moment Nico spoke the words. He gestured definitively with his hands. "They don't have any arms!" he wailed.

Everyone's lips spread into grins, and they struggled to keep their laughter contained. Nico even thought he heard Jason repeat Will's sentence. Percy stated that he had a point. It only took a few seconds for all of them to calm down, but their expressions were still laced with amusement.

Will sighed heavily and resumed his earlier position: slumped over with his head on Nico's shoulder. Jason and Annabeth laughed softly. Even Nico couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. "You're a dork," he remarked.

"A tired dork," Will muttered.

"Oh, for Hades' sake," Nico blurted, shifting his position suddenly without warning. He earned a few startled stares from around the table as he got up. Will whined softly in discomfort.

"Where are you going?" he asked. His glossy blue eyes gazed up at him, tinted with adoration but mostly filled with betrayal. Nico cursed those eyes. They made him lose sense of everything around him. And himself.

'I'm taking you," he said, "to my cabin, where you can get a decent sleep without any disturbances." He held out a hand, but Will just stared weakly at it and couldn't bring himself to actually grab it. "Doctor's orders," Nico insisted.

Will glanced at him questioningly, as did a few others. "But you're not a doctor."

"Neither are you," Nico retorted smugly.

Will glared at him, trying to find any hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Touché," he responded, taking Nico's hand at last and lifting himself off the bench.

Friendly smiles trained on them as they began to leave, Nico making Will walk by himself but holding his hand firmly, as if to show that he'd always be there if he was needed. Or even if he wasn't.

"Bye guys," Annabeth sang, lifting a hand in farewell. The others followed suit, and a chorus of 'goodbyes' serenaded them as Nico took Will across the green, to his cabin and the soft, comfy mattress that was waiting.

Piper was the first to speak after the couple left. After watching the two interact with adoration, she couldn't wipe the smile that lingered on her face. "They're so perfect for each other."

"I'll drink to that," Jason said, lifting up his goblet of orange juice. The others smiled, clinking cups together in a silent toast for young love.


End file.
